Life, Training and More
is the 27th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Sometime following the defeat of Zamasu, Goku drops some of his fresh farm produce off at the local market. On his way home he spots a broken down truck at the side of the road and offers to help, however they turn out to be a trio of bandits pulling a scam who wish to steal Goku's new Air Truck, the Gull Wing, that Bulma had given Goku for work. After refusing to give up the truck, the bandits attack Goku but they are soon knocked out but not before being scratched by a bullet causing Goku to comment that he needs to get back in shape. Goku takes the unconscious bandits to the police station who give him a large financial reward because the bandits were wanted criminals. With his newfound money, Goku wonders if Chi-Chi will finally let him get back to training. Meanwhile, on Beerus' Planet, Vegeta continues his training with Whis who comments that the Saiyan warrior has improved with his attacks becoming sharper. As Beerus watches on he notices that Vegeta is more into his training than usual with the Oracle Fish saying that it's probably because Goku was more powerful than him during the battle with the Zamases. As Beerus decides to go to sleep he says that the Oracle Fish's prophecy of them both being his biggest rivals was exaggerated but the Oracle Fish confirms that they will indeed be his biggest rivals some day. Aggravated, Beerus challenges Vegeta to a fight. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and fights with Beerus but is quickly outmatched being unable to land a single blow. Vegeta focuses his ki and achieves the same Perfected Super Saiyan Blue form that Goku used against Fused Zamasu and attacks Beerus once more. This time around he is able to put on significantly more pressure than before causing Beerus to get annoyed but Whis says that Beerus is still just playing around. Vegeta finally lands a punch on Beerus but to little effect other than causing Beerus to lose his temper and quickly defeat Vegeta, saying that it would be a million years before he could become his rival though he would be a possible candidate for a God of Destruction in another universe. Whis compliments Vegeta's performance but says that he still thinks first and moves second which limits him and that he needs to make every part of his body act on its own though he acknowledges that it is a difficult thing to master with even Beerus being unable to yet. Whis offers to extend Vegeta's training time but Vegeta refuses saying that he needs to return home. Back on Earth at the Capsule Corporation, Goku gets in touch with Whis and asks if he'd train him again to which Whis agrees. An hour later Whis returns with Vegeta who returned home because his pregnant wife Bulma is due to give birth any time now. Goku then heads with Whis back to Beerus' planet. While eating the Daifuku that Goku brought along he reminds Beerus of the all universe fighting Tournament that Zeno brought up before but Beerus tells Goku to not bother Zeno anymore. However, despite being urged to keep away from Zeno, Goku presses the other side of Zeno's Button that he had been given which teleports him over to Zeno much to Beerus' dismay. Appearances Locations *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Beerus' Planet Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Battles *Goku vs. Bandits *Vegeta vs. Whis *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Beerus Anime and Manga differences *Goku takes the Bandits who confronted him to the police where he receives an award in this version whereas he does not in the anime. *Vegeta's fight with Beerus and Whis along with achieving the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue state do not happen in the anime. *Vegeta is training with Whis while Bulma is pregnant and only returns to Earth when she is due to give birth in this version, whereas he stays with her throughout the pregnancy in the anime. Trivia *A bonus page at the end of the chapter shows Vegeta folding towels, trying to make his body move faster than his mind. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters